


Hybrids 101

by Anonymous



Series: Making Home [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Found Family, Grooming (The animal kind not the creepy kind), Platonic Cuddling, This might be the least angsty thing I've ever written, Touch-Starved, hybrid!Sam, hybrid!antfrost, hybrid!badboyhalo, hyrbrid!techno, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Bad gives a lecture on how Hybrids work and Techno gets cuddled.
Relationships: None
Series: Making Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081847
Comments: 19
Kudos: 525
Collections: Anonymous





	Hybrids 101

**Author's Note:**

> This is, without a doubt, the fluffiest thing I have ever written. Also I need more oneshot ideas for this universe so hmu in the comments

Techno glanced down at his communicator, which buzzed as he walked towards the Badlands. Sam, Fundy, and Tubbo were working on some sort of faster travel system, though they’d yet to specify if they had gone with redstone, ice boat paths, or something else, but it wasn’t done yet so he was walking. It wasn’t long enough to warrant a ride, and walking gave him more time to look around and appreciate the buildings the others had made.

It had been three weeks since the battle, since the ink had dried on the treaties, and it was slowly setting in for all of them that this was just...how life was now. The first time Wilbur woke up in his bed in L’Manberg and realized he didn’t have to fear that Dream had attacked in the time since he let himself sleep, he’d wept. It had become the usual thing to see Wilbur sitting drinking coffee outside the coffeeshop that Quackity, Sapnap, and their new best friend Karl had made on the SMP’s land, or Purpled and Tommy chasing each other around L’Manberg. 

It was nice. Techno hadn’t been on these lands during the wars, but seeing the people he’d grown to care about getting to relax and live life was nice. He still hadn’t built a home, and he wasn’t sure why; it wasn’t like building a home was tying himself down to any one group, but it felt like it was. He was considering just building a house in all 3 lands, in order to not feel like if something bad happened he was obligated to defend that land, but he wasn’t sure. 

He had a message from Bad, but it was just the mother hen making sure he was still planning on coming over for tea. Since he was already on the way there he just sent back a thumbs up, turning his thoughts back to how things had changed. There had been a few new additions; the aforementioned Karl, a loud but nice human man who had instantly bonded with Sapnap and Quackity. Then there was Ranboo, a skittish hybrid who Techno was pretty sure that Phil, the third new addition and Wilbur And Tommy’s father, was already trying to adopt. 

Phil scared Techno, a lot. Not because he was mean; quite the opposite, really. Phil was  _ kind,  _ overwhelmingly so. A bird hybrid of some kind, if his large black wings were any indication, but that wasn’t what spooked Techno. He didn’t like the way the man looked at him like he could see into his soul. It made him feel more than a little nervous, hence why he was currently avoiding Tommy and Wilbur and focusing instead on this walk.

Sam greeted him at the door. The creeper hybrid lounged against the wall with a grin on his face, dark black creeper eyes bright and amused. “Hey there. I’m supposed to fetch you, Bad’s got me helpin’ to teach you about hybrids.” Techno nodded, shifting a little nervously on his heels but following the other hybrid. He’d never explored Sam’s base much, mostly because it felt rude and Sam was  _ strong,  _ but he found himself following the man deeper in, to what could only be described as half classroom, half living room.

Ant and Skeppy were squabbling over the chalk, though once they saw that Sam and Techno had arrived they gave it back to a visibly frustrated Bad. Techno wasn’t entirely clear why educating him on hybrids required four people, and he was 90% sure that Skeppy was just there to annoy Bad, but that wasn’t surprising. 

Bad had apparently  _ planned  _ for this, which made Techno nervous because he couldn’t help but feel like he would somehow fail this even though it wasn’t a class, wasn’t  _ failable.  _ He shifted in his chair, listening as intently as he could as the half-demon tried to explain how being a hybrid wasn’t just a physical thing.

“I’m sure you know this a bit but there’s emotional and psychological things, too.” he explains, clearly in lecture mode. “Most hybrids have instincts from their hybrid part, at least a little.” Sam speaks up from where he’s chilling on a beanbag chair fidgeting with something. “I have a lot of instincts from my creeper half, especially when I’m stressed.” 

Techno hesitates, shifting, and Bad reads the nerves in his eyes and asks “Yes, Techno?” “I uh...what kinda instincts?” Sam gave a small smile, but even Techno could see a little discomfort in his eyes. “I ah, building things, and being near people, mostly.” Techno blinked, because even he knew that creepers were not exactly known for those things.

He was about to ask when he understood. Creepers  _ couldn’t  _ be near people, but that didn’t mean they didn’t want to be. They couldn’t build things, couldn’t  _ create _ , either, and the idea that Sam’s creeper side made him want to do that meant that  _ creepers  _ probably wanted that which was...really a sad thought. 

Ant trotted over to flop down against Sam’s side, speaking up again. “Another thing was when Bad and Skeppy first brought me back, Sam and I had a lot of issues being near each other cause Cats and Creepers don’t get along. Thankfully we’ve gotten over that now, but when I hiss when I’m upset or mad it still freaks him out sometimes.” 

“There’s also the way that people have physical reactions and likes in ways that resemble the thing they’re a hybrid of.” Bad is talking again so Techno tries to focus on that. “Like, Ant doesn’t love water but if you pet him” Sam does so, scritches his fingers over Ant’s ears, and the cat hybrid purrs instinctively, slumping down so he’s flopped against the creeper hybrid’s side. Sam laughs, but keeps petting him. 

Techno is twitchy, watching nervously. He aches to go curl up near Sam, too, the man gave off a very calming aura and Techno knew he was more than a little touch starved but he was  _ fine.  _ Bad was talking again so Techno forced his eyes up to the half-demon, who was now writing on the chalkboard. 

“We’ve also noticed, well mostly me and Sam, that hybrids tend to be very touch and affection starved which makes sense cause most hybrids are half either prey animal or hunted creature and neither of those really gets to spend a lot of time with people.”

Ant props himself up on Sam’s lap, leans against Sam’s side. “Plus, most animals and most hybrid types in general are social. There’s a reason we’re all pretty attached at the hip.” The cat hybrid hauls himself up, moves to lean against Techno’s side. “If I don’t get groomed every week or so, or if I’m alone for too long, it makes me twitchy. Same for Sam and Bad.” 

Techno was pretty confident that Bad had that issue because he was nice, not because he was half demon, but whatever. “Groomed?” he questioned cautiously, not noticing the concern on Ant’s face at how much the other man apparently just didn’t know about what they were. 

“C’mon.” he lets Ant tug him to his feet and to the like, nest of blankets the cat hybrid had made. He was shoved down, curling up nervously. Sam flopped near his back, hissing softly to himself, as Ant started to scritch his fingers over Techno’s scalp. Techno gives a huffing sound, leaning into it, and Ant gives a soft laugh as he drags his fingers gently through his friend’s fur.

Bad tosses him a brush, works the pig hybrid’s shoes off so he can lay more comfortably. Techno makes a happy snorting sound, squirming to flop more securely over Ant’s lap as he’s brushed, eyes half closed. Ant laughs a little at the reaction but Sam just raises an eyebrow at him. “Remember the first time Sam brushed you?” That shut him up fast.

Sam gives a small smile as he watches his  _ family  _ settle down. Ant leans against his side, Techno sort of draped over their laps with his head in Sam’s lap and his shoulders in Ant’s. Skeppy is curled up at Bad’s side; Bad is sprawled half on top of Skeppy and half on top of Techno. Techno looks more relaxed than Sam’s ever seen him. He scritches his ear again and Techno squirms a little, gives a happy grunting sound that makes Ant grin. 

Techno dozes like that, head in Sam’s lap and flopped over Ant’s lap. He knew he was making far less human sounds than he usually made himself stay in; he made soft little grunts and snorts when fingers found a particularly itchy part or scritched just right behind his ear. 

Skeppy was leaning against his side, petting Bad’s hair as the Demon made what could only be described as very happy growling sounds. If it was anyone  _ else  _ it might’ve been concerning but Bad was curled up with his head in Skeppy’s lap looking happy as could be so Techno figured they were happy sounds. 

He thought he understood, settled in the warmth of  _ pack  _ and  _ family  _ that his hybrid side was loving, why the Badlands were  _ so  _ attached at the hip. He’d rarely ever felt this safe; Bad was flopped over his legs and the half-demon ran warmer than humans and it was  _ nice  _ and Ant was still brushing his fur to a shine. Sam was pretty much asleep, head on Ant’s shoulder, hissing happily as the cat hybrid used his free hand tug him closer his side side.

Techno has never felt so safe in his life. His hybrid side, instincts that are usually constantly skittishly whining to  _ hide  _ and  _ run  _ and  _ get away  _ is so  _ happy.  _ He feels so  _ safe,  _ an arm draped around his shoulder and a very warm half-demon sprawled on his legs. He feels  _ safe, _ like this; he instinctively  _ trusts  _ the safety that comes from being with  _ pack family safe safe safe pack pack pack. _

Sam is, as usual, the last one awake. He can’t sleep till the others do, usually, needs to know that they're safe. It’s nice to see Techno like this, curled up asleep . Sam is still petting his ears, listening to the pig hybrid make a happy little snuffling sound every time he drags his fingers through the course, rough fur. It’s different from Ant’s softer fur, which is interesting enough to him. 

Techno wakes up slowly. He almost panics, unused to waking up warm and not having a nightmare, but his dark eyes focus on the room and he slowly remembers that this is where he’d fallen asleep. He considered getting up and fleeing; he knew they were mostly too nice to call him out on it, but he didn’t want to. 

For the first time in a long time, he let himself believe that he could have what he wanted as he closed his eyes, curled closer to them, and fell back asleep.


End file.
